The maximum a posteriori probability (MAP) decoder, and/or variations of this decoder, is commonly used for signal processing. For instance, a MAP decoder may be used, as part of a larger decoder, such as a turbo decoder, in a wireless communication device. The turbo decoder may be used to decode data that is received over a noisy channel, such as radio interfaces for the wireless communication device.
A number of variations of the MAP decoder are known. The logarithmic version of the MAP decoder, for example, may be more feasible for practical hardware implementations. Whatever version of the MAP decoder is used, however, it can be desirable to implement the MAP decoder as efficiently as possible, with respect to available hardware constraints.